Whamon (Champion)
|java=Masafumi Kimura |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Kōhei Kowada |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Peter Spellos |envan=(Adventure[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Adventure Cast List]/Frontier[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/frontierchar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Frontier Character List]) |partner= |s1=Whamon |s2=Aircraft Carrier Whamon |n1=(Sr:) Китомон n dub Kitomon |es=Whamon }} Whamon is a Sea Animal Digimon. Whamon inhabits the "Net Ocean" (the Network's ocean where Digimon are born). Since it lives in the deepest parts of the Net Ocean, it is rarely ever encountered (the organs in parts of it equivalent to its eyes have degenerated). Due to its ferocious personality, it will attack by generating an enormous tsunami.[https://www.b-boys.jp/series/digimon/reference/detail.php?dir=06-ha&name=whamon_2 Digimon Reference Book: Whamon 2] There is a phantom "White Whamon", which is being pursued by Hookmon. Attacks *'Jet Arrows'This attack is named "Blasting Spout" in Digimon World, and Bo-58, and retains its original name of "Jet Arrow" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and the SEA card DM02-135. (Jet Arrow) *'Tidal Wave': Generates a giant tidal wave that destroys everything. * *'Giant Press' (Gigant Press) Design Whamon is essentially a large sperm whale-like Digimon that has a brown shell on its head and back with visible spinal cord and ribs. Its eyes have degenerated and it has cables in place of them. It has three pairs of fins with the dorsal fins being the largest. The Champion version appears to be slightly smaller than the Ultimate version. The phantom "White Whamon" pursued by Hookmon is a reference to . Etymologies ;Whamon (Champion) (ホエーモン（成熟期）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the "(Champion)".Digimon Adventure * . Development In its original design submission, its name was . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Whamon appeared to help rescue the other DigiDestined from within the off-shore oil platform while battled a MegaSeadramon under the control of the Dark Spiral (also saying that he lost a couple of pounds). Another one appeared in Australia near the Great Barrier Reef. It was unknown if that one had a DigiDestined partner. Digimon Frontier Digimon World After Ogremon and its Bandits are defeated by Mameo for the second time in Ogre Fortress, Whamon is found in Freezeland. It says the Bandits have taken over it home and takes Mameo to it cave. Mameo defeats Ogremon, Gabumon, and WaruSeadramon after whichWhamon will come to the city and acts like a ferry which will Mameo to either Factorial Town, or the Secret Beach Cave. It can also give Mameo's partner Digimon a North Star. Whamon digivolves from Betamon, Palmon and Penguinmon and can digivolve to Mamemon and MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Whamon has a 30% chance of digivolving to Coelamon when reaching the age of 15. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Whamon card is #049 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1300 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Tidal Wave": inflicts 340 damage. * "Jet Arrow": inflicts 220 damage. * "Giant Press": inflicts 150 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Own HP become 700.". Whamon also appears as opponent in Igloo City tournament, using the Guarding Sea deck. Digimon World 3 Whamon can be found on Magasta Undersea Base. It can also be found in the Seabed via Amaterasu City and Amaterasu City by fishing. It is also a Blue Champion Card with 18/18, this is the highest power of Blue champion. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon Soul Chaser Whamon is seen swimming in the ocean. Notes and references